My cartoon adventure
by yakkowarner
Summary: Okay this is my first story ever. My story is about a 12 and 1/2 girl that found a watch one day. The watch sucked her into a portal that led her to the cartoon world and she keeps being taken to different cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

**Janine: Okay and done!**

**Yakko: About time! Post it!**

**Wakko: Post it, post it!**

**Dot: Yeah hurry up!**

**Janine: But...**

**Yakko: Ha! There I did it for you!**

**Janine: What?! No!**

_My toon adventures:_

The group filled with sorrow as they watched her. She was on the floor with him on her lap barely breathing. Tears went down her face as his once warm hand fell from her face and limped over his side. She shook her head and nudged his shoulder,

" *sniff*...no... NOOOOOOOOO!"

Couple of years ago...

Dark clouds rained as a funeral ended. The people attending it went under a easy up to escape from the water drops. All except one. The people look out to the newly covered graves. There between the graves was a young girl. She stood there looking at the graves. Over and over she read the stones.

"... I ...hate..you..." She muttered as she looked at the graves. Suddenly she dropped to her knees on the wet muddy grass,

"Did you here me..." she shot her head up to the sky ", I HATE YOUUU!" She began to cry in her hands as the rain continued to fall.

A young man at about the age of 18, walked up to her, "Hey Janine... It's gonna be better soon you'll see.."

She looked up at the boy, "No it won't...Don't go near me, I saw you playing Galaga during the memorial..."

A month later..

Janine sat on a rock and looked out at the view in front of her. She wore her usual outfit: a long sleeve black shirt, a purple skirt that was a little bit higher than her knees, long black socks that went to her knees, white shoes and her famous purple bow on the top of her head. Her short dark brown hair flowed in the air as she became lost in the beauty of the valleys in front of her. Without looking away, she went through her small duffle bag and got out a little sketch pad. She turned the pages and found a clean sheet. She pulled out the pencil on her ear and got to work.

Suddenly a crash was heard from behind her. Janine jumped up making her sketch pad launch I'm the air, "Ah! What was that?... Oh crud!"

Janine scooted to her sketch pad and sighed, "*sigh* Good it's still in one piece and the picture is ok... Whatever was that was luck I didn't loose any of my sketches."

Janine then crawl over the edge, looked over and gasped. There deep in the earth was a newly formed crater. She jumped down and looked in the still smoking hole. At the center of the crater was a small box.

'Wow...should I get it and risk being killed from radioactive waves or be boring and call 911... Duh choice one!'

Janine carefully picked up the box and climbed back up the rock, "at least I didn't die."

When she reached the top, she sat down and examined at the box. It was dark red with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. She with the excitement of a kid on Christmas slowly unwrapped the ribbon and carefully took off the lid. She looked in and saw darkness, "Well this is exciting...not...Maybe there's something at the bottom."

Janine held in her breath and slowly reached in. When about half of her arm was missing, Janine felt something wrap around her wrist.

Janine felt the color of her skin drain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She pulled out her arm and chucked the box as far a she could which was pretty far. She breathed heavily as she started to inspect her arm, "..everything is still there, OH MY GLOB!?"

Janine became pale again as she stared at the thing on her wrist. It was a watch that reminded her of Ben 10's omitrix but in stead of green and black, it was purple and grey.

Janine began flailed her arm, "GET OFF ME!" She did everything from hitting with a hammer to biting(she was desperate) but it wouldn't come off.

Janine became annoyed, "First I loose my parents, my family pretty much ignores my existence, got bullied in middle school, and now I have a machine most likely government stuff that'll probably kill me on my wrist! This couldn't get any worse!" She slammed the watch on the rock underneath her. Suddenly the watch started to tick.

Janine turned her hand and saw a button on the other side that said 'start', "Crud... Me and my big mouth."

Suddenly a vortex opened on a near by tree behind the rock and started to suck her in. Janine panicked and reached out for something to grab but it was too late.

She was sucked in..


	2. Chapter 2

My toon adventure:

Yakko: Come on and post it already!

Me: …..

Yakko: Are you still mad at me?

Me: ...

Yakko: I said I was sorry for posting it. It was good.

Me: ...

Yakko: Speak! Uhhhhhhhhhh I'll get you a new anvil.

Me: ...Fine. And I'll post the next one.

Warners: Yay!

Wakko: Are we in it this time?

Me: Read it and you'll see.

Dot: We better be. The first one wasn't cute.

Me: ...

Yakko: Not again.

Me: *held up a sign* I don't own the Warners or any of the other character or songs except for my oc.

-—-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the only sound made in the vortex. And it came from the only living thing in there, a 12 1/2 orphan girl. She continued to fall deeper in the vortex screaming her guts out. In minutes later, even though in felt like hours, she stopped so she can save her voice for later just in case.

The girl looked around and only saw bright white everywhere, "So this is what it's like to be in the bottomless pit in that one Gravity Falls episode... It's boring."

Suddenly, a blame burned in front of her, "AHH! It BURNS! TOO BRIGHT!"

A piece of paper then appeared from the biting flames. The girl quickly grabbed the paper and examined it, "Ooh a contract.. So exciting... Not! Let's see... Blah blah blah toon blah blah blah change forever blah blah high chance of death blah blah blah and sign here. Eh sure why not."

A feather pen then appeared in the girls hands. She gripped the pen then cautiously signed on the line

- Janine.

When she finished, both the pen and signed contract disappeared in the burning flames. Janine then heard a faint buzzing sound. She turned around and was suddenly struck by a purple lightning bolt, "AHHHHHHH!"

The purple electricity jolted around her inner organs until it found her heart. Janine felt it multiply in her and suddenly strike her cold beating heart. Janine curled up in a ball, "AHHHHHH! IM GONNA EXPLODE!"

Images began to run threw her brain. They went so fast that she couldn't see all of them clearly. But she was able to see some quick ones. A sling shot, a tower, her bow, a cake, an anvil, and two others that she couldn't understand.

One was a bit hard to see. She was standing somewhere and someone else was with her. It was only a silhouette of but she could see that it held out a hand to her. She felt a strange feeling in her, something she hadn't felt since... Forever. The word just popped up in her head bright and big, "... Love."

But the other was different. It didn't have the same feeling. The picture was looking down at something on the ground. But she knew one thing, it was her. But she looked different she wasn't human. But that didn't scare her, it was what she wasn't doing. She in the image wasn't moving or breathing. Her open eyes were dull and lost color and there wasn't a sign life in them at all.

Janine saw herself die.

As more images shown, Janine began to cry couldn't handle the mixed feelings in her anymore. Or the fact she was gonna die. She began to cry more as the mixed feelings continued to overwhelm her until she couldn't take it anymore. The purple lightning began to shoot out of her body.

"AhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything went white. All she remembered was the sound of a little girl laughing.

Elsewhere, at a famous and well known studio lot, three toons raced through the sudden rain storm, "Quick sibs! Run to the tower before we drown in the rain!"

The youngest of the group held out a mirror and gasped, "My cuteness is washing away!"

The middle child held his box close to him, "My Don Knotts videos are getting soaked!"

The eldest looked over at him, "Wakko, can't you just put them in your gag sack?"

Wakko gasped in shock and made a disgusted face, "And risk them being trashed or destroyed, I don't think so. Shame on you Yakko! This is Don Knotts we are talking about!"

Yakko rolled his eyes and continued running followed by his sibs. Suddenly a flash of lightning shown through the clouds. The eldest looked up and gasped, 'Was that lightning bolt purple?'

"YAKKO! Did you even LISTEN to me!" Dot yelled instantly snapping him back to reality. Yakko looked over at Dot, "Yes Dottie?"

"DONT CALL ME DOTTIE!"

"You know you're awfully cute when you're angry."

"Really! Well... Hey stop changing the subject! Anyways, can we stay up real later tonight cause of the storm."

"Goodnight everybody!"

Before Dot could scream at her brother, a flash of lightning shot down and struck an alley in the studio lot.

"AHHHHHH! Yakko, I'm scared!" Dot yelled as she jumped on her brother. Wakko copied his sister and jumped on too. Yakko who was actually surprised smiled nervously at the two, "Don't worry my sibs. Lightning only strikes a place once..."

Then another lightning bolt shot down in the same alley. Then another and another. As more came down, Yakko shrugged at his siblings, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh I could be wrong. Run!"

And with that, the Warner trio raced off to their water tower. As they climbed up the tower ladder, the eldest's ears picked up something faint. A scream? Instantly Yakko big brother instincts switched on. He looked up at his siblings, "Uhhhhhhh I need you two to go in the tower right now! I need to see something really fast."

Obeying their big brother, the two younger Warners nodded and ran in the tower vault. Instantly they ran to the window and watched as Yakko jumped off the ladder and ran deep into the studio lot.

Yakko ran through the rain listening for the scream to show again. To his delight he heard another faint scream just ahead of him. He raced at full speed until he came upon the alley that was continuously hit by lightning, "Ooh I hope I don't see any guts or organs splattered all over in there."

Yakko cautiously crept in the alley and gasped. There in the back was a small smoking hole. He crept to edge and looked in. To his shock, something was in there on the ground. Yakko instantly jumped in and knelt next to the thing now seeing some features. It was black and furry, had two ears, a tail, a piece of clothing, and white feet. It was a toon. A really beat up one, "Oooh I think it's dead."

Suddenly the toon turned over and moaned. Yakko jumped back and shrugged, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so it's not dead."

He felt the rain fall harder on his back. Yakko looked over at the toon then sighed. He reached over and picked it up bride style. Yakko then turned and ran back to the tower and back to his sibs.

"Looks like I got them a new toy."

-—-

Me: And fin!

Yakko: Yay! You spoke! And nice story by the way. It got better. And it had me in it

Me: Shoot! Ah well, I can't be mad at you forever. And thanks. Please eview.

Dot: Yay I'm in it. It's officially cute!

Wakko: What happened to the Don

Knotts videos?

Me: You'll see. Goodnight

everybody!

Yakko: Uhhhhhh I believe that's my

thing.


	3. Chapter 3

My cartoon adventure:

Me: Hey guys!

Yakko: Helloo nurse!

Dot: Boys. Go fig.

Me: …

Wakko: Did ya bring any food?

Me: Yup and it's your favorite:

Chocolate chip pistachio raisin

ice cream!

Yakko and Dot: Ew!

Wakko: Yay! You have made a little

boy very happy and if you

meet him I'm sure he'll thank

you.

Me: Gee thanks for the tip. Don't

worry guys I got regular chocolate.

Yakko and Dot: Yay!

Me: Okay let's start! . I don't own

the Warners or any of the other

character except for Janine.

-—-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The eldest Warner and female guest continued to scream for a few minutes until they both needed a breather. As they caught some air, the two other Warners ran in, "Hey Yakko! What are you screaming at? Is it Baloney?Bea Arthur's swimsuit calendar?"

Instantly like their big brother the two froze when the spotted the girl toon awake and out of bed and breath.

Janine stopped catching her breath and stared at the two. She felt her fear level fill up in her again.

Yakko looked at her then sighed, "Here we go again. In three two one.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time however, the girl stopped a bit earlier than before. She staggered back pointing at them and yelled out in a different language. Wakko and dot looked up at their brother who's right eye was twitching, "Say Wakko. Can I see your gag bag?"

Wakko nodded then handed him the bag. Yakko reached in and pulled out Speedy the roadrunner from the Looney Tunes, "Say can you do me a favor and beep when I tap ya?"

( I'm not going to spell the words due to me not wanting kids to spell this to their parents so I'm just gonna type in random letters.)

The roadrunner nodded and Yakko looked back at the girl. She paced back and forth ranting on, "Ah BEEP thefcf BEEP fawgjo BEEP das beta BEEP BEEP toffem BEEEEP tgaroes BEEEEEEEEP exhgch BEEP!"

The Warner three and the roadrunner watched as she wobbled around in a circle then fell face first on the wood floor. Yakko looked at his siblings, "Ehhhhhhhhhh I think she's gonna sleep for a bit longer."

He placed the roadrunner back on the floor, "Thanks Speedy."

Speedy beeped then ran off to find some free bird seed.

Janine woke up a bit later back in the bed again. She sat up and examined at the herself. She was still a puppy dog toon, 'God darn it! Oh no! Where the hell are those things at?!'

She looked around and spotted a tray at the end of the bed, 'What the fuck?!'

She scooted close to it and sniffed. She slowly pulled up the lid and gasped, "Pom..Pomegranates."

Right on que, her small stomach began to growl. Instantly, she began to dig in the delicious bowl of juicy heaven. She was so into eating, she didn't notice the three in the corner of the room. The Warners smiled and watched as she ate the whole bowl. Yakko looked over at the other two, "Uhhhhhhh I think we have another Wakko."

"Hey Wakko, for once your ideas worked," Dot added. Wakko glared at his sister then two clashed. Yakko looked back at the two,"Hey, you two quit it! She'll hear ya and faint again!" Instantly, he put his hands on his mouth realizing that he was a bit loud. Janine looked up from the plate and examined around the room, "H..hello?"

Seconds later, three blurs raced by and stopped her bed. When the dust cleared, she recognized them from earlier. Janine crawled back away from the three horrified, "Ahhh..."

"DONT SCREAM! Just relax and eat more pomegranate pits, " interrupted Yakko. He went through his hammer space in his pants and pulled out another bowl. Yakko nervously smiled at her then placed it on the tray. Janine looked over at them and started to eat again.

"Eh-hem! Well aren't you forgetting something!" Dot snapped.

Janine stopped eating and looked over at the little toon and moved her head sideways in confusion. Dot rolled her eyes and pointed at Yakko. Now understanding, Janine looked over at him, "Oh, thanks."

Yakko smiled as he reached over and ruffled her side bangs,"No problem. Hey kid, that's a nice look you got there but the copyrights people might be come after ya."

Janine growled then began to fix her bangs. Yakko smirked at her, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Janine still going through her bangs watched as the two boys ran next to each other, "We're the Warner brothers."

"And the Warner sister," Dot added as she pooped next to them. Then one by one, the Warners jumped on the bed.

The tan slacked toon landed first, "I'm Yakko."

The red capped boy landed on top of his head, "I'm Wakko."

Then the youngest landed on top of her brother and curtsied, "And I'm Princess Angelina Contesa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. But you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die!"

The toon looked up and down at their tower, 'Jesus they have a routine for their name.' She also mentally noted to not call the youngest Dottie then nibbled on some seeds. She then heard a cough and looked up at Yakko, "So..."

She continued to look at him,

"... What?"

"And you are?..."

She flinched. She really didn't give her name to strangers especially zany cartoon characters that she barely met but she let it pass this time, "...Janine."

"Any last name?"

"...No.."

Dot began to jump up and down, "So you're a Warner sister too?"

"No... It's just Janine, " she snapped. She pinched her nose, 'Please just go away and stopped asking me questions.'

The Warners looked at each other then jumped down and sat on the bed. "So your not related in anyway to us?"

"Nope."

The two brothers smiled then scooted over to her, "In that case, HELLOOOOOOO NURSE!"

Before Janine could react or realize what was happening, they jumped in her arms and left a big wet one on her.

"Take me away but be careful. I'm fragile," Yakko said as he crumbled to the floor while Wakko melted into a puddle. Janine looked down at them two bright red, 'WHAT. THE. FUCK.'

Dot just rolled her eyes, "Boys...go fig."

Janine watched as the sister jump down and pull out a vacuum. She turned it on and sucked up the two no longer Warners brothers. Dot then grabbed and shook the container holding their remains. She opened the top and out came back together Warner brothers. Janine climbed off the bed and speedwalked to the door, 'Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me.'

But to her dismay when she was almost reached the door her one ticket to freedom, the three raced in front of her, "Hey! It was a gag. You know a joke."

'JESUS! GO AWAY!' She would have said that but decided to hold it in, "No it's not that. I just want to get out of here."

"Why?"

Janine's left eye, the only eye visible to the three, twitched in annoyance, "One I don't live here and two I'm not comfortable about being somewhere I'm not used to or been." And with that, Janine continued to the door only to be stopped by the Warners again.

"Even with the two bowls of food you don't like it here?" Yakko asked.

"No I just don't know where I am... And I was hungry, okay?" Janine replied shaking her head.

"Well, you're in Burbank, California sweetheart," replied Yakko.

Janine stood there silent. She looked at the eldest Warner, "...What did you say?"

"Sweetheart?"

"No! The other thing,"Janine exclaimed angry and red with embarrassment .

"Burbank, California?"

Yakko watched as the red disappeared and was replaced with paleness. Janine silently dropped to the ground. The Warners watched as she sat there for a few minutes then finally replied,

"FUCK! MY! LIFE!"

-—-

Me: And done! Well..

Yakko: You must really likes pomegranates

Me: Ehhhhh.. Yeah I do.

Wakko: she has a potty mouth.

Me: Eh yeah but she has reasons

Dot: Why?

Me: … You'll see. Bye! And review!


End file.
